Sweet Tooth
by Braeton
Summary: Looking at her, you'd never guess she had a sweet tooth, but guessing by the size of her tummy ache, she's overdone it on candy of the future. A short story.


This story idea came to me when I was thinking about all the Easter Candy coming out. I hope people like it.

Usual disclaimer, I don't own Terra Nova or any of the known characters. I did create Nethania's character.

**Sweet Tooth**

Nathaniel stepped into his house after a long day in the command center. He was the first one home aside from his eldest daughter Nethania who was laid out on the couch, groaning and holding her stomach.

He walked over to her and looked down at the mess of candy wrappers and boxes.

"Uh oh," Nathaniel said looking at his offspring sternly.

Nethania merely groaned again, her face wincing as her stomach hurt badly. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and shook his head. Nethania had a bad sweet tooth, even when she was real little. Every now and then he would find her like this after gorging herself on sweets from chocolate to the fruity flavored gummies, chewies, and jellies. She really loved the fruity flavored candies which were what she had overdone it on today.

Nathaniel wished he could find a way to break this bad habit of hers. Nethania would gorge herself on meat, but that came from her DNA mutation that enabled her to transform into six different animals and never seemed to cause any problems. Nathaniel walked away from her after she produced another groan. He wasn't going to indulge in the pleasure of telling her "I told you so"…

Nethania walked into the Command Center in her Saber Tooth Cat form, carrying a rather large basket filled with assorted fruity candy. She set the basket down and began to dig up a box of Mike and Ike original. Jim was in the command center with Zoe at his side.

"Uh oh," Alicia said looking at the candy. Nethania was downing some of her favorites, Mike and Ike original. It was her third box of the day. Nathaniel looked up and groaned.

"Nethania, you have a bad sweet tooth," Nathaniel said. Zoe walked over to Nethania and looked in Nethania's open mouth, practically sticking her head in it.

"Which one's her sweet tooth commander?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe don't stick you head in her mouth," Jim said pulling her back quickly.

"That's an expression Zoe. It means Nethania has a love of anything and everything loaded with sugar," Nathaniel said.

"I love candy," Nethania said, doing an impressive back flip.

"Great, the first symptom of sugar gorging is setting in," Nathaniel said in an annoyed tone.

"What's that?" Zoe asked.

"A sugar rush," Nethania cried at the top of her lungs.

"She's going to be bouncing off the walls," Jim said looking at Nethania.

"Now Nethania," Nathaniel began. He stood and walked over to her putting a warning hand out.

"You know what happens when you get this way. First it's a sugar rush, then a stomach ache and lastly a head ache. You should stop eating that candy before it gets too bad," Nathaniel said.

"Aw come off it old man, you worry too much about me. I got a bigger stomach to fill now," Nethania said resting on her hind quarters and patting her stomach.

"The bigger the stomach, the bigger the stomach ache and consequently the head ache to follow," Nathaniel warned her as he headed back to his desk.

"I'll be fine dad," Nethania said as she popped another box full of candy into her mouth.

"Famous last words," Jim said looking at the large cat.

Two hours later…

"NETHANIA," Nathaniel yelled after his sugar crazed daughter went bouncing through the market, damaging several stalls and disturbing the peace of the day with off key singing and off beat dancing.

Nethania responded by dumping her twelfth box of candy into her large Saber-Tooth cat maw.

"No more candy for you missy," Nathaniel yelled. He went to grab the basket of candy only to have Nethania growl at him aggressively and guard the basket protectively.

"No more," Nathaniel yelled again and then went about helping to clean up her mess, knowing she was too high on the sugar to be of any help.

Nethania went home after that to enjoy her candy in peace. Now she was lying out on the couch, having emptied every box and every bag of candy she had. Now she had a Spinosaurus sized stomach ache as a result of eating that much candy in one day.

Alicia came home with 2 year old Juniper.

"Uh oh," Alicia said looking at her daughter on the couch.

Juniper walked over to Nethania and giggled. Nethania now started to feel the headache coming on.

"Stomach ache Nethania," Alicia said resting her hip against the armrest of the couch.

"Spinosaurus sized," Nethania said.

"Headache too," Nathaniel asked her from the kitchen, noticing she was now holding her temple.

"Just starting," Nethania groaned.

"Well, I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so," Nathaniel said with a chuckle that Nethania's headache felt.

Nethania got up off the couch and went into her room, gingerly closing her door. Nathaniel and Alicia looked at each other, then both started to chuckle.

"When will she ever learn?" Nathaniel asked as Alicia walked up to him. They embraced each other. Juniper began to rummage through Nethania's pile of garbage and manage to find one unopened box of candy.

"Hey, she has one more," Juniper said rattling the full box. Nethania came scurrying out of her room, snatched the box up and disappeared back into her room.

"No candy for you June," Nathaniel said to his youngest.


End file.
